Love On The Ice
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: Donald and the gang are at the ice rink with Donald's good friends, Panchito and Jose. He and Daisy soon see that they have feelings for eachother, and realize that it's up to them to get them together this Christmas. Panchito/Jose. Winter/Christmas oneshot of this pairing.


Love On The Ice _  
Disclaimer ~ Joy to the world, this fanfic has come ~. Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy this one shot of Panchito and Jose from "The Three Caballeros".

Third P.O.V.

It was a rather calm night in the city of Duckburg. The air was pretty nippy and chilly, and a slight breeze roamed through the streets of the city. In a small suburban area of this city, there was a light blue house that stood two stories high with a snow covered lawn and a white picked fence. It stood a little far off the rest of his neighbors, and stood alone in peace and quiet. The small neighborhood, everything was quiet, not a sound was made. That is except for what was happening inside the blue lonely house.

"Come on Donald! We need to hurry up and meet the others at the skating rink before it gets too cold!"

A duck in a blue sailor's outfit with a matching hat sighed at his girlfriend's rushing tone as he grabbed his navy blue jacket and pulled it on as he glances at his girlfiend who stood by the front door. She wore a light purple jacket over her teal blouse with a matching bow. Her pale blue eyes were gleaming at Donald in impatience as she tapped her webbed foot against the hardwood floor.

"Why are we even going out tonight anyway Daisy?" Donald asks his girlfriend annoyed. "It feels like zero degrees out, and I want to just sleep."

Daisy just rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips after hearing his complaining.

"Well, your friends Panchito and Jose came to visit for the holidays, and Minnie proposed that we all go to the ice rink to show them what we normally do during Christmas time. So get it in gear and do this for them will you?"

Donald just letted out a huff, but deep down he knew she was right. They were after all his best friends, and he didn't want to disappoint them or worse, have them pull another prank on him. He still hadn't gotten over the one where he had his head stuck in beach ball. He mentally shook his head and tried to focus on the real reason of this. Daisy looked at him with a bit of a hopeful expression as she awaited his answer. He let out a long and heaved sigh before turning back to the closet.

"Just let me get my hat and we'll be on our way."

* 18 minutes later *

It didn't take long for them to reach the rink, and Donald found a close parking space before heading towards the rink with his right arm around Daisy's shoulders, their ice skates in hand. As they were heading towards their destination, Donald was soon tackled to the ground by a flash of green as the person began to hug the living life out of him.

"Pato Donal! It's great to see you again!"

Donald looked up from his position on the floor to see one of his good friends, Jose Carioca. Jose's tropical green feathers were a bit uffled from the wind, and his hazel brown eyes were glistening with an abundant amount of joy, his red and blue tail feathers swaying in a soft motion. His boater's hat layed o the back of his head, though he wore a fluffy pair of earmuffs bellow. His yellow jacket was a bit thin, but seemdd warm enough by the looks of the white cotton fluff peeking out from beneath. Donald gave his brazilian friend a huge smile before hugging him back with the same enthusiasm.

"It's very nice to see you too Joe!" Donald says back, and soon they end their hug and Donald pushes himself off of the floor. He looked around and saw that more of his friends were here as well. Mickey and Minnie were talking about the next show for "The House of Mouse", Goofy and Clarabelle were getting all lovey dovey, and Chip and Dale were laughing about their latest mischief. As they made their way to the group, Donald had noticed that they were missing one more person.

"Hey! Where's Panchito?"

"I don't know." Jose says to Donald as he shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty. "He said he would be here any minute now, but he hasn't showed-"

Before Jose could finish, a loud shrilling cry broke out, and everyone in the area turned their head to see a large bull rampaging through the parking lot towards the group. Some of the people panicked a bit at the sight of the roaming bull, but Donald and Jose, along with the group, seemed more calm throigh the situation, for they knew one person who would ride a wild bull. And as they guessed, the bull stoped about a few feet from the group, and soon a figure jumped down from the bull's back before turning to the bull.

"Gracias for the ride senor!"

The bull gave a quick nod and snort before taking off at full speed down the streets of the city. The figure then turned towards us, and there the group saw the last person they were waiting for as he gave them a beaming smile with a joyful glint in his sienna reddish-brown eyes.

"Hola mi amigos! How's it going?" Panchito asks the group as he tries to fix his light brown feathers and red comb on his head. His sombrero was tilted back on his head, though it was decorated with green and black patterns than his usual one. He wore a deep red jacket with plack pants and a red and green pancho, his red tail feathers twitching in excitement. Everyone greeted the mexican rooster with waves and a few hugs from Donald and Jose. When Panchito got to Jose, he was grabbed into a hug by the brazilian parrot.

"It's greet to see you after so long my friend." Jose says as he looks up at Panchito with his large, hazel brown eyes that sparkled. Panchito blushes softly as he hugged back with the same enthusiasm, his heart beating fast and loud at the close contact between them.

"It great to see you too mi amigo." When Panchito said that, Jose blushed softly as well as a small smile reached his beak. Both of their hearts were beating so loud that the entire city could probably here them. After a few moments, they realized how long they were in the position, and quickly let go and turned their heads away from eachother with red faces. Nobody seemed to notice the two latin birds' expressions and movements, all except two ducks who were looking at the scene intently. They gave eachother a knowing glance, and they both knew they were thinking the same thing.

Why have they not told eachother their feelings yet? It was obvious to anyone who looks close enough that those two had a thing for eachother. Whenever those two were around, they noticed how they acted around eachother. When one of them weren't paying attention, they would look at eachother with a longing of some sort. As Donald and Daisy shared a knowing look, a plan came to mind.

They had to do something about this whole situation between the two. This has been going on for two long now, and they didn't count on either of them to come out and confess their feelings to eachother. It seems that it was up to them to get those two birds together, no matter the circumstances.

"Hey Donald. I have an idea."

Daisy then leaned over and quickly whispered something into Donald's ear, and his eyes soon widen as he turns to Daisy to give her a small smile and quick nod.

"Sounds like a plan."

Donald then turned towards his friends before taking the first step of their plan.

"Are we gonna go skate or just stand out here in the cold like a bunch of idiots?"

Soon, everyone had caught on the real reason theh were here in the first place, and a chorus of agreement rang out through the groupa as they bagan to make their way to the benches.

Oh yeah, this plan was going to work alright.

_  
* a few moments later *

After everyone putted on their skates, they were soon on the ice and moving freely. Mickey and Minnie were skating side by side on the ice, alo g with Goofy and Clarabelle. Chip and Dale were at a popcorn stand trying to sneak some pieces out with getting caught by the man running the stand. Donald was waiting on the side for Daisy to return after she went to talk with the DJ for our next step of our plan. Panchito had taken to it like fish and water, and was moving on the ice swift and gracefully like a professional.

Yet the only one who wasn't on the ice was Jose. He just sat on the bench with his skates on as he watched the others skate around the rink, and sometimes he would stare at the ice with wariness. Panchito of course noticed this, and maneuvered over to his friend who sat alone, and skidded to a stop in front of him, causing Jose to look up at the rooster.

"What are you doing here by yourself mi amigo?" Panchito asks his friend, causing Jose to look up at Panchito in surprise. "Everyone is out on the ice having a great time, yet you sit here and watch, why is that?"

Jose looks at Panchito before looking down at his lap, fiddling with his yellow gloves, and said to Panchito, "What makes you think I'm not having fun? I just want to sit."

Panchito looks at his friend in slight suspicion, before sighing as he moved over to the bench and sat next to Jose. This action caused Jose to look up and see Panchito next to him, causing a faint blush to appear on his beak.

"Well, " Panchito started, "It doesn't look very fun to just sit here alone so why are you sitting here?"

Jose looked away to hide his embarrassed expression that lingered on his face.

"You'll make fun of me if I did tell you."

"Come now mi amigo, I promise you that I won't. So will you tell me?"

Jose looked at Panchito, then looked down as he bit his lip with a look of uncertainty. After a few moments had passed, he let out a heaved sigh before turning his gaze back to Panchito.

"Alright, but I didn't say I tried to warn you." Jose warns before continuing. "I... I'm afraid of skating."

Panchito looked at Jose a little confused before asking, "But why would you be afraid of that mi amigo?"

"Well, " Jose hesitates, "I just don't want to fall and have everyone to laugh at me."

Panchito looked at Jose a bit shocked and understanding, and soon he started to think. A minute later, an idea came to him as a smile appeared on his face. He got up from the bench anc moved onto the ice a bit, and as Jose expected him to just leave him be, he was surprised to see Panchito holding his hand out to him.

"Then let me teach you." He says with a small smile, and Jose hesitated a bit before taking the offered hand. Panchito pulled him up with ease, and began to lead Jose onto the ice. When Jose slowly took a step onto the ice, he bagan to wobble a bit out of balance. After moving farther from the benches, Jose started to topple to the hard and cold ground, before a pair of strong arms looped underneath his armpits before pulling him up until he got a good grip on the red fabric covered arms. Jose looked up to find his face pretty close to Panchito's.

"Do not worry, I got you." Panchito says while flashing a smile at Jose's now red beak.

Jose tried to relieve his blush and focus on not falling. "You make this look easy. How do you do this with so much ease?"

Panchito just laughed heartily at his friend's insecurity before answering, "It is not as hard as it seems mi amigo. Just think of it as... dancing, on ice. It takes one foot after the other."

After Panchito said that, a slow Christmas song began to play out through the rink, and soon people were paired up as they skated side by side. The two latin birds looked at eachother, before Panchito's smile see ed to widen more with a small hint of cockyness to it.

"May I have this dance milady?" Panchito asks Jose in a teasing and playful tone, and Jose lets out a small giggle before saying, "Why of course senor."

So they moved about on the ice as they stayed close to eachother's body, and the more they skated, the more Jose got better at it, and soon he moved about with grace and dignity. Panchito seemed impressed at Jose's quick learning, and they just moved to the music like they were the only ones there. Jose laughed as he came to enjoy his time on the ice with Panchito guiding him through. The song soon ended, and just when Jose began to ease his insecurity, his foot got caught in a small crack, and soon he was falling towards the ground as Panchito tried to reach him. As Panchito tried to get a hold of Jose, he soon found himself on the cold ground that was ice, with Jose by his side.

Both groaning in pain, they both try to sit up and look at eachother. After a few seconds, they both then began to laugh out loudly at their unfortunate cause.

"At least we fell down together." Panchito tells Jose as he holds his stomach from his hard laughing. "Oh, mi pansa!"

They laughed for about a good full minute before their laughs began to ease, and they then tried to stand up. When they Jose nearly got a good balance on his feet, he suddenly lost it as he started to fall again. Panchito quickly tries to catch him, but soon he found himself on his back with Jose on top of him as his arms were wrapped around the tropical green parrot. Their breath's hitched and they stared at eachother's eyes for what felt like eternity. Feeling a bit adventurous, Panchito leans towards Jose's face before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

The action surprised Jose, but soon he found himself kissing back with that same rhythm and motion. A few minutes had passed, and they soon broke their kiss to let in some air. They stared at eachother as they panted hard for air, both were wearing smiles on their faces.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Panchito says as he watches Jose look even more red than before.

"Wow." Jose says looking a bit mesmerized. "That...was amazing."

Panchito laughed at Jose's response, and soon he rested his forhead against Jose's with a look of contentment.

"And, I'm about to do it again." And with that, Panchito leaned over for another kiss, with Jose complying as he kissed back with such emotions. From aside, Donald and Daisy looked at the scene with happiness and satisfaction.

"It looks like our work here is done." Daisy says to Donald as she watches them in awe.

"Yeah, it seems it is." Donald says Daisy while looking at them with joy for his amigos.

"There is something I do wish to know."

"And what's that Daisy?"

"Why can't you be like that when we kiss Donald?"

_  
Disclaimer ~ Awwwwwwwww, how sweet. I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's too. Feliz Navidad! 


End file.
